


Jared is Jensen’s Girl!

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-12
Updated: 2010-07-12
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8720170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Because someone in the audience shouted out: "JARED'S THE GIRL!" then "BEND OVER!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Well, not much, I just wondering around for SPN video on Utube and watched this SPN Chicago Con and this popped out..  
>  My first beta-ed fic, I send thanks a bunch to my beta-reader **SamandDeanFangirl** , hope I didn't make too many mistake ;p

  
Author's notes: Hope U enjoy it!  


* * *

**Jared is Jensen’s Girl!**

 

Inspired by: **Supernatural Chicago Convention Nov 2008**.

 

So there they are, in each others embrace, panting softly, waiting for their breaths to return to normal. Suddenly, Jensen feels Jared frown. He looks down at the man that's resting his head on his chest.  
  
“Jay..? Something disturb you?”  
  
Jared shakes his head.  
  
“I just can’t believe our fan said that I’m the girl in this house.”  
  
 _Oh great!_ It’s been almost 2 months after that Supernatural convention in Chicago. And his boyfriend still can’t forget the comment that spilled out from one of the fan girls' mouths that said, _Jared’s the girl_. And Jared always brought it up after the mind blowing sex they had each night after they arrived at _their_ home again.

“Jay...”  
  
The younger man stares at him with his best saddest puppy eyes and says, “Tell me the truth Jen, do I clearly look as the bottom guy?”  
  
“Hey...” Jensen cupped Jared’s chin, “Jay, you know you’re not a girl, alright. Though you’re bottom in our relationship, you do know that you’re 100% man, right?”  
  
“Yeah, and then they told me to bend over. Like they can clearly see that I’m a bottom guy! And you’re the top!” he pouts.  
  
Jensen chuckles at his lover’s statement, “I am the top...!”  
  
“Jennn...” Jared hits the older man’s chest playfully.  
  
Jensen catches Jared’s hands then kisses them. “Alright, alright, I get it, you don’t like to be call girl...”  
  
“I was thinking maybe it was because of my hair. Should I cut it?”  
  
It’s now Jensen’s turn to frown. “You cut it, no more sex for you, ever again!”  
  
Jared barks out a laugh. Yeah, he knew it was coming. He knew that his boyfriend loves his long curly hair. Loves to yank it when they’re having an intense sexual encounter. And so far he has no problem with it. Especially because Jensen _also_ loves to give him head massages, caress his hair in the afterglow and shampoo it when they take a bath together. So, behind his silky and good looking hair, it was Jensen miracle’s hands that treated it well.  
  
“And one more thing Jared.”   
  
“Hmm?”   
  
“No more bending over in public. You know how much it will affect me,” Jensen blushes.   
  
“No more bending over?”   
  
“You heard me. No more bending over, for the fans or for anybody else. Dude, your ass is officially mine. Has been since the very first time you asked me to fuck you, are we clear?”   
  
“Yes, sir!” Jared grinned.   
  
“You better be, cause I’m sure you still remember the punishment that I gave to you when you bent over for someone else.”   
  
Of course Jared still remembers. It was their _Supernatural_ shoot when he was joking around with Jake Abel and bent down a little in front of the man. Unexpectedly, Jensen saw them. He fucked Jared hard and merciless that night after the shoot. Tied him to the bed posts and fucked him raw, no lube involved.  
  
Jared smirks at the memory. But he knows Jensen's the best, because the following morning, Jensen kept apologizing to him and gave a very good treat to his sore asshole.  
  
Then, here comes the reality again. He huffs at the memory of being called the girl.  
  
“Jen, do I look like a girl to you?”  
  
Jensen shrugs in answer. This is really not kind of conversation he expected to have while they’re cuddling, enjoying the intimate moment after their love making session.  
  
“Ohhh, cut it out now will you, Jay!”   
  
Jared’s figure hardened.  
  
“Easy to say, since it hasn't happened to you.”   
  
Jensen grabs his lover’s face, jade meeting hazel.  
  
“Jay, I’d been called pretty. How's that sound?”   
  
Jared pouts.  
  
Jensen sighs then smooches Jared’s lips, sucks them hard and earns a delicious moan from the other man.   
  
“Okay, how ‘bout this? You’re a girl, but not just _some_ girl. You're _my_ girl. My one and only.”   
  
The idea of being assumed as a girl suddenly does not appear as bad as it was anymore since his boyfriend said that.  
  
“Alright. I think I like that! Jared is Jensen’s girl!” 


End file.
